


Idrk bro

by adhd_dolphin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_dolphin/pseuds/adhd_dolphin
Summary: So yeah, this is just a thing my friend and I thought up, where I’m apparently Hela, I threaten some kid named Jeffrey with a knife because he bullied them, I am ‘a queen’ (according to them, at least), and they become my ‘executioner.’ No, they don’t chop any heads off, just help ‘execute’ plans and all that crap. Yes, I am using they/them because they’re nb, and I respect and acknowledge that fact.





	Idrk bro

Josette watched as Ava walked through the door, slightly late as usual. Don't get them wrong, they've got no problem with it, just an observation. Even though the timing was usual, something seemed... off, different, maybe, about her. She was walking into the room like a queen would her court. Strange. Her eyes were greener than usual, too. Even stranger. Oh well, she seemed mostly the same, at least. She sat down, plopping her binder down on the desk with a loud smack. Her usual green flannel was there, along with her dark blue jeans and brown boots. As soon as she made contact with the seat, the morning announcements came on over the loud speaker, and, with an intense look of hatred and annoyance, Ava stood back up to do the pledge with the rest of the class. When it finally ended, she sat down, only to, once again, stand up to grab the grammar sheet at the back of the class. So, life as usual is going smoothly. Josette was simply drawing some random doodle in their book when, seeing as Ava was distracted with questions to the teacher, some random ass buttlick named Jeffrey came up and started messing with them, pulling at their hair and trying to grab their sketchbook. Everyone in the class had turned to look at the two, fighting over a small black book and looking disheveled. Ava noticed the way their attention had turned, and looked at where all the drama was happening. She quickly grew angry, furious, and at the snap of her finger, was decked out in tight fitting, green and black battle armor, a sweeping emerald cape following behind her as she strode over to the commotion. Once there, she summoned her necroblades to her hands, the pitch black blade glinting in the fluorescent lighting of the classroom. She held the twin knives against the assailant's neck, on at the jugular and the other at the back of the neck, holding him in place.

She whispered, in the most serious and deadly voice anyone had ever heard her use, "If you even look at, no, if you even think of my friend, Josette Aujard, again, I will not be so forgiving as to let you leave with all of your limbs in tact. Given the fact that this is the first time I've seen this happen, and I'm in a particularly forgiving mood at the moment, I shall let you off with a warning. You should count yourself lucky, because usually, if someone dared do something as horrid and disgraceful as messing with those who I consider mine, they would have their intestines ripped from their body and promptly choked with them. So, I ask you, never do something like that again. And tell those assholes that you call friends the same message, because I will only say this once: those under my protection will always be safe, and anyone who threatens that will not be treated as kindly as I have treated you today. Get out of my sight, you disgusting cretan, before I torture you so slowly and painfully you will think yourself to be dying. Leave," she hissed the last word, and those close enough could have sworn to have heard a slightly snake-like tone to her words.

The little bastard scampered out of the door, and those who cared to look would have seen a wet, yellow stained spot on the ridiculous white pants he always wore. Ava glared around the room, looking as cold and regal as a queen of a great nation. "Anyone else want to try my patience? No? Good. Now, excuse me, but I really must go and get a drink. Josette, why don't you join me?" She smiled dangerously at the teacher, who just shrugged and said it was fine. She did like that teacher, mainly because of his apathy towards any and all students that stepped foot in his class. She gripped Josette by the upper arm, tugging her out the door and to the end of the hallway. The way she walked, Josette noticed, was... different, to say the least. Instead of the usual slightly slouched posture and leisurely speed, she walked with pride, her back straight and shoulders squared, taking long, quick strides, the jade cape billowing behind her. She stopped them at the wall at the end of the hall, and that's the moment that Josette noticed the slight and major differences in her appearance. Instead of the curly hair of before, there was now straight, thick, black hair reaching her lower back. Her eyes, however, looked more similar to how they did than the hair did after the change, the grayish green still there, just lighter, the limbal ring now a light grey as well. Her features seemed more aristocratic, the cheeks more hollowed and the cheekbones raised slightly. Overall, the most drastic thing was the hair, which, to be honest, only improved the look she had going on. She still looked like Ava, all changes aside, and even then, the changes didn't do much besides make her look like a highborn teenager. It was strange, to see her this way, but now that they thought about it, she did look much more... natural, this way, as if her previous actions were forced, an act.

"Josette, you cannot tell anyone, anyone, what I'm about to reveal to you. Knowing you, you have watched the newest Thor, no?" At the nod she received, she continues on with her explanation. "I am Hela Odinsdottir, the goddess of death, heir to the Allfather and first born child of King Odin and Queen Frigga. I'm aware that this news may shock you, and I am willing to perform a small bit of seidr to erase your and everyone in that classroom's memory of the event. Unless... you don't dislike the idea of this version of myself?" She asked, the self conscious expression seeming out of place on her regal face.

They were quick to dissuade the idea of that ever being an option. "Are you kidding me?! This is awesome! Oh yeah, can I be your, like, executioner? Or is that something just added to the movie for entertainment's purpose?" Ava, or, Hela, now, shook her head fondly, smiling amusedly.

"If you so desire, I am willing to name you my executioner. Know that this title does not come without weight. You will have to learn the ways of war and aid me in battle as a commander. It does not, however, mean that you have to decapitate those who wish to oppose the crown, and, therefor, me. That job falls to me, because, if someone passes a sentence as severe as that, they should be the one to follow it through. You simply have to help me carry out plans, and, if you're comfortable with it, deal less critical punishment to criminals," she explained in a calm manner, smiling at Josette, who had and exited look on their face. 

"When can I start?" They asked with an eager look on their face. "Also, can I tell D'Asia?" They added, only now thinking of the other people in their life that would be affected by the decision.

"Now, actually, and I shall tell her myself in third period. I believe it wise for her to find out with proof, the same as Noah. Oh, do you think he'll still like me? Even with these... changes?" She asked, suddenly looking nervous. That's strange. The goddess of death getting nervous over a boy. Hela must really like him if this is the way she's acting.

"He totally will! As far as I can see you just died your hair, got contacts and a new wardrobe. You're the same person as before from my perspective. Don't worry," they smiled at Hela, giving a reassuring pat on the shoulder. The goddess smiled back tiredly, and snapped her fingers. There was a brief swirl of green energy around her figure and when it cleared, the cape and outfit had gone, along with some of the changes features. She left the hair and eyes, because the hair she could explain with dye and extensions, and the eyes were similar enough that she could say that people have never noticed them because of the contrast to the dark hair. She also left her naturally flawless, pale skin, because, in all honesty, it was tiring keeping up glamours for things that just made her less attractive. Josette was astonished at the show of magic, and Hela smirked in pride at her accomplishment.

"Why don't we head back to class, Jo?" She asked, the-now tighter- green flannel hugging the arms she used to gesture to the door. The dark blue pants that she usually wore were tighter, too, showing off well muscled legs from years of training and fighting. They followed her into the room, and, ignoring the shocked stares and barely-there whispers, they both grabbed their things and left the class, just as the bell rang. Hela smiled at Josette as she headed to Latin, dreading and anticipating the inevitable talk that was to come to pass with her partner, Noah. They went their separate ways, and, with a sinking yet hopeful feeling in her stomach, Hela entered the class which could prove to either destroy or strengthen the bond Noah and she shared.


End file.
